<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>绳之以法 by Zurich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948771">绳之以法</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurich/pseuds/Zurich'>Zurich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurich/pseuds/Zurich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他越来越沉迷，眯着眼睛看着镜子里淫靡不堪的自己。仿佛是觉得不够，他把揉弄着乳头的手也伸了下去，掰开了自己的臀瓣，看着自己的手指和男人的阴茎一起干着自己的小穴，并且时不时伸手去拨弄一下自己翘着的阴茎。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>总裁/律师</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>绳之以法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>腊月十九。</p>
<p>律师抬起手腕看了看时间，轻轻呼出了一口气。</p>
<p>又是一年岁聿云暮。</p>
<p>他看着自己呼出的白气，有些沉默地想：今年的冬天格外冷啊……</p>
<p>他裹紧了身上的大衣。抬步向不远处的超市走去。</p>
<p>那个男人说要今天回来……唔，那就去买点菜吧。</p>
<p>昨天的案子还有点回转余地，就看对方的辩护律师怎么做了……</p>
<p>说起来，那个男人似乎一点都不怕冷。每次接触，身上的温度都很高。一度以为他在发烧。</p>
<p>唔……要是这个时候能抱抱他的话，一定很温暖吧……</p>
<p>只是，现在这个时间，他估计还在飞机上吧……</p>
<p>这么想着，律师莫名觉得有点失落。</p>
<p>在超市里，他选了一些那个男人喜欢的菜。想了想，又买了一根胡萝卜回去。</p>
<p>刷卡进了自己的家，迎面扑来的暖气让他一愣。随即似乎是想到了什么，微微勾了一下唇角，便换鞋进屋了。</p>
<p>将自己的外套一丝不苟地挂好，刚要伸手解开勒的脖子难受的领带。后背上就贴了一具温暖的身体。</p>
<p>那男人在律师脖颈边吸了一口气，收紧了双臂把律师往自己怀里更深处带了带，喟叹般开了口：</p>
<p>“一个星期了，有想我吗？”</p>
<p>边说着，边在律师冰冷的脸上亲了亲。</p>
<p>“都回来这么会儿了，怎么脸还是这么冷？”</p>
<p>律师耳根红透了，在男人催促般的啄吻下几不可见的点了点头。</p>
<p>男人愉悦地笑出声来，带动着胸腔的振动。</p>
<p>律师觉得自己心跳的有点快。</p>
<p>“砰”“砰”“砰”</p>
<p>他转过身，仔细看了看男人，发现男人下巴上的胡茬又冒了出来，他伸出手摩挲了两下，有点心疼：</p>
<p>“很辛苦？”</p>
<p>男人抓过他的手，放在唇边亲了亲：</p>
<p>“没关系。”</p>
<p>说完，顺势揽住了律师的腰，埋头找到律师也是冰冰凉的唇，亲了下去：</p>
<p>“你总是这么冷，那我帮你暖暖？”</p>
<p>律师轻笑一声，仰头和他接起吻来。</p>
<p>两个人的舌尖黏黏糊糊的，在对方的口腔里作天作地。</p>
<p>男人辗转吮吸着律师的唇瓣，愣是把原本浅色的唇染上了玫瑰的色泽。</p>
<p>在唾液的湿润下，泛着钻石般的光芒。</p>
<p>男人看着律师酡红的脸，眸光暗了暗。</p>
<p>在律师的惊呼下，一把把律师抱了起来，让他坐在了自己的手臂上。就这这个姿势，他微微仰起脸。也没什么动作，就那么定定的看着律师。</p>
<p>律师被他看的不好意思，但还是红着脸把手放到了衬衫扣子上，一颗颗解了开来。</p>
<p>男人赞赏般的笑着，在衬衫完全解开后，准确的叼住了潜藏在衬衫后面的一抹异色，换来了律师的一声惊呼。</p>
<p>男人垂下目光，专心的舔吻起口中的小东西。感受着他在自己的吮吸下慢慢挺立，继而肿大。</p>
<p>律师此时已经说不出话了，他被男人怼在了半空中，在男人健壮的身躯和墙壁之间艰难喘息着。</p>
<p>男人也不看他，只是专心舔着他的乳头，并且时不时轻轻啮咬。一波波快感从乳头传达到大脑，顺利让他软了腰肢。</p>
<p>一边十分满足就衬托出了另一边的万分空虚，律师不满地扭了扭腰，喘息着恳求男人：</p>
<p>“阿枫……另一边也要……”</p>
<p>男人抬眸看他，似笑非笑：</p>
<p>“那怎么办呢？我只有一张嘴呀？双手还要托着你……”</p>
<p>似乎是万分为难，男人蹙紧了一双剑眉。</p>
<p>律师有些羞耻，但还是败在了对欲望的渴求下。</p>
<p>他颤颤巍巍抬起手腕，放在了自己另一边的乳尖上，为难的咬了咬唇，最后还是用力揉了揉自己的乳头。</p>
<p>“唔！哈！”</p>
<p>男人笑得邪气，他凑过去，轻轻在律师耳边诱惑着：</p>
<p>“砚？爽吗？”</p>
<p>律师此刻双目含泪，低头委屈地看着他心爱的男人，颤抖着吻上爱人的唇：</p>
<p>“不够……还想要……”</p>
<p>男人也不回答他，只是“嗯”了一声便伸手从他后腰摸索下去。</p>
<p>温暖的手掌在臀瓣游移，却始终不探入那个真正需要他的丘壑。只是漫不经心地揉捏着两瓣臀，将他们揉成各种形状。</p>
<p>律师呜咽一声，终于没忍住。他伸手抓住了男人的手，对于自己裤子什么时候不见的迷茫了一瞬，随后抛之脑后。他带着男人的手放在了自己的后穴上，喃喃自语：</p>
<p>“走错地方了……是这里……”</p>
<p>男人看着他的憨态，低低笑出声来。</p>
<p>到底是不忍心，还是伸出了一根手指，探进了翕张着的后穴里，却触手一片湿润。他挑眉，玩味地开口：</p>
<p>“自己玩过了？嗯？”</p>
<p>律师羞耻的过分，他偏过头去：</p>
<p>“我、我实在想要……”</p>
<p>男人不依不饶：</p>
<p>“当时想着谁？”</p>
<p>律师恼羞成怒，两手捂住男人的脸：</p>
<p>“是你！”</p>
<p>男人又是一阵大笑，他抱起律师，将律师按在了书桌上：</p>
<p>“你怎么可以玩自己呢？作为惩罚，我挑一个案子给你，你要好好给我讲解哦……”</p>
<p>律师茫然地看着眼前一堆文件夹，就看见男人从容地从其中抽出了一个：</p>
<p>“唔……就这个吧！”</p>
<p>边说着，边找到律师后穴里的前列腺，狠狠地按了下去。</p>
<p>“啊哈！”</p>
<p>看着律师瞬间充满了水汽的眼睛，男人又伸进去一根手指。</p>
<p>三根手指在律师体内缓缓抽插着，是不是曲指挠了一下凸起的前列腺，换来律师的一身喘息。</p>
<p>“别愣着呀？说给我听听？”</p>
<p>律师此时浑身像从水里刚捞出来的一样，他艰难的从快感中挣脱出来，一行行的看起那个不知道是多久之前的案子：</p>
<p>“唔……我当事人是一位女性……她丈夫出轨，于是想要离婚。但她想要丈夫公司的45%股份……”</p>
<p>男人饶有兴致地听他说着，等到听到“股份”时，将手指从他体内抽了出来。</p>
<p>律师茫然地抬头看他。</p>
<p>男人就在律师茫然地目光中，缓缓抽来自己的皮带，拉开了西装裤的拉链，从内裤里掏出了自己的阳具。</p>
<p>他又伸手揉了揉律师的臀瓣，附身在律师耳边笑着：</p>
<p>“你别停呀，只是，我要进去咯？”</p>
<p>说着，就掰开律师的臀瓣，扶着自己的阳具，对准还在不断张合的洞口捅了进去。</p>
<p>“啊！枫！唔！”</p>
<p>律师扬起脖颈，失神地喘息。</p>
<p>男人只是伸手按住了他，缓缓抽插着，每一次都狠狠摩擦着前列腺，换来律师更大的呻吟声。</p>
<p>“继续啊宝贝。不准停哦。”</p>
<p>律师呜咽着求饶：</p>
<p>“不……枫，快点啊……不够！”</p>
<p>男人听了，将律师抱了起来，以把尿的姿势重重地插进去，又几乎全都抽出来再插进去。就保持着这样的姿势，他提醒着律师：</p>
<p>“宝贝儿你看，你看看你下面这个贪吃的小嘴。”</p>
<p>律师顺着他的目光看过去，就看见一面镜子。</p>
<p>而他们正对着镜子做着淫靡的情事。</p>
<p>律师舔了舔唇，看着镜中的自己双颊酡红，眼色迷离。全身一丝不挂。双腿被大大的掰开，露出股间的洞口。</p>
<p>此时那个小洞大张着，紧紧含住身后男人的阴茎。不满足地吞吐着。男人的阴茎巨大，紫色的阴茎遍布青筋。而此时的阴茎却被自己穴里带出的肠液弄得湿漉漉的，幽幽的泛着光。</p>
<p>律师似乎被蛊惑了。</p>
<p>他伸出手握住了在自己身体里进进出出的阴茎，上下套弄着。</p>
<p>身后的男人呼吸滚烫，一下下打在自己赤裸的肩膀上。</p>
<p>他一只手揉弄着自己胸前的两颗乳头，另一只手探下去，随着男人进攻的力度，往自己穴里插进了一根手指，随即喟叹：</p>
<p>“……好暖和……”</p>
<p>男人低低地笑着，舔着他的脖颈：</p>
<p>“暖和吗？再伸进去一点？用你自己的手指干着你自己的小穴？很舒服的，试试看？”</p>
<p>律师当真和男人一起，用自己的手指在自己的穴里抽抽插插，在男人越来越快的攻击中去按摩自己的前列腺。并且时不时去刮挠一下男人的阴茎。</p>
<p>他越来越沉迷，眯着眼睛看着镜子里淫靡不堪的自己。仿佛是觉得不够，他把揉弄着乳头的手也伸了下去，掰开了自己的臀瓣，看着自己的手指和男人的阴茎一起干着自己的小穴，并且时不时伸手去拨弄一下自己翘着的阴茎。</p>
<p>身后男人进攻的速度越来越快。</p>
<p>终于在一声低吼里抵着自己前列腺射了精。</p>
<p>律师颤了一下，感受到埋在体内的指尖被淋上了微凉的精液，自己翘着的阴茎一抖，也射了。</p>
<p>律师看着镜子里的自己，微微勾唇一笑。他把体内的手指抽了出来，盯着手指上沾染的精液看了许久，终于在男人越来越滚烫的视线中，将精液涂上了自己的乳头，并且挺起胸膛对着男人委屈道：</p>
<p>“枫，你快吸一吸我的乳头，我好痒啊！”</p>
<p>随即似乎是又想起了什么，喃喃着：</p>
<p>“你说，我会不会有奶水？”</p>
<p>男人忍无可忍，低头狠狠吸了一口他的乳头，恶狠狠咬了一口：</p>
<p>“你要是有奶水那最好了，那就在给我怀孕生个孩子吧！”</p>
<p>说着，将再次勃起的阴茎狠狠地顶入了还在收缩的穴口。</p>
<p>律师“嗯”了一声，再次沉浸在了欲望的洪流中。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这只是一个单纯的黄文，口嗨产物。有不合理的地方就轻拍哈……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>